


One Last Thing

by yerimschoerrys



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hyerim, Hyerry, Soft!, sleepy gfs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimschoerrys/pseuds/yerimschoerrys
Summary: This is my sequel to "Strawberry Milk", I'm thankful for amount of reads I received and kind support!! :> Feel free to follow @yerimschoerrys





	One Last Thing

 

“Hey.”

Yerim woke up to a softer voice this time, something she heard when Hyejoo knew it’s been a tough week. Hyejoo realized how many times Yerim practiced, she saw a white patch peaking over her collar. Amongst the darkness, Hyejoo managed to smile to herself. She pulled her arm slowly only to lightly rub small circles on the patch. 

Hyejoo mindlessly continued to rub small circles, the night was still and quiet. No conversation was needed, no questions about Haseul's dinner, no questions if Yeojin finished her homework on time, or any questions about their morning classes. For the first time in a long time, both girls craved a silence that was so calming and soothing. The night felt like a sip of strawberry milk; satisfying and simple—how both Hyejoo and Yerim didn't have to work so hard to feel comfortable, but rather be devoured by the serenity between them. 

Yerim’s eyes opened slowly, only to see the passing car’s headlights, and the colorful neon lights the girls saw whenever they came home.

The radio was turned off, and the only noise they can hear is the blinking signal lights. Yerim held Hyejoo’s puffy jacket sleeve tighter. Enveloping herself in the warmth of Hyejoo’s padded jacket, while resting her head softly. 

Hyejoo readjusted herself, pulling the tired girl closer to her. The car rocking back and forth, the quietest lullaby wasn’t Hyejoo humming but rather how she can sense Yerim’s breathing. Hyejoo looked outside the window and saw cars moving past them. 

 

A couple bumps.

Another tough turn.

And a slightly rough stop.

Yerim was still cradled peacefully within Hyejoo’s reach; just like how Hyejoo likes it.

Another blinking signal,

Another tough stop,

And a couple more turns.

Hyejoo held Yerim closely. She can feel the girl falling in a deeper sleep, this time Hyejoo rested her chin near Yerim’s temples.

Fighting the coziness of the moment, Hyejoo kept blinking her eyes to stay awake, and even tried to readjust herself one more time.

She felt the other girl hug her— a hug where it was clumsy and soft, where Yerim didn’t take all her strength to let her arms embrace Hyejoo but used the right amount of energy to cling on Hyejoo.

Hyejoo’s eyes started to feel heavier while the embrace got warmer, Hyejoo always thought Yerim was her home even if she was far away from everything she left behind. How Hyejoo had to start her life over when she entered BlockBerry Creative, how she could hardly see her friends or even her own family. 

Hyejoo shook her head, she knew this was her reality now; yet nothing could replace the sweetness of this moment she spent with a sleepy girl. 

She can feel herself drifting off— safely, surely, and sincerely. Her breathing matched Yerim’s and she lets herself sink in this euphoric sensation of warmth and easiness. 

Another bump,

A long stop at a red light,

Hyejoo fell asleep. 

—————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The driver parked in a dark parking lot, leaving the car seat so he could stretch. Yerim woke up to the car door closing. 

“Hyejoo-yah?”

Hyejoo woke up. 

“Manager unnie said we’re here.”

A black silhouette was in front of her, as Yerim tried sliding the van door open.

“Wait.”

Hyejoo pulled Yerim’s arm, the other girl is caught off guard.

They’re face to face, with the van’s dim light shining over their faces.

There was silence. A good type of silence. A silence that didn’t need any compromises and a silence that was rare. A silence that felt too delicate to ruin or intervene with any words. 

Hyejoo didn’t want to say anything.

Hyejoo scanned Yerim’s face and let out a shy smile.

Before Hyejoo could open her mouth, Yerim beat her to it.

“Thank you.”

Their mouths are so close, closer than it’s ever been. A smile curls up on Yerim’s lips.  
Hyejoo was left in shock again.

Yerim whispers this time.

“We have to go.”

“I don’t want to.”

The immediate whining left Yerim to feel like a pool of irresistible butterflies and uncontrolled warmth that overtook her. 

“But manager unnie said so Hyejoo-yah.”

Hyejoo took Yerim’s hands and let them rest on her cheeks.

“Five more minutes?”

Hyejoo pulled Yerim’s arm, letting the smaller girl rest on her chest again.

“Just like this?”

Hyejoo nodded.

“Just like this.”

Yerim and Hyejoo sat quietly again. Hyejoo wondered, if she could keep more moments where she and Yerim are just basking themselves in each other's home-like warmth— she'd do anything to spend midnights as if they were daydreams that resonated with purity and stability. 

A light timer went off and Hyejoo sighed. 

She didn't want this night to be interrupted with questions asking where they've been, concerns about their morning classes, and Yves nagging Hyejoo if she'll wake up early the next morning.

"It's five minutes."

Yerim's worn-out voice notified Hyejoo. 

Hyejoo helped the other girl steadily get up from their position. 

Something feels different, Hyejoo realized. 

Suddenly her heart was ready to race, like an athlete preparing themselves to hear the booming pistol.

Yerim untangled her hair tie, letting her healthy brown hair settle on her shoulders. 

Hyejoo tried sneaking sheepish glances at the next girl, and she could just feel her heart combust at any moment. 

Combust with colors, with honesty, and the urge to do something brave. 

Hyejoo looked at Yerim again, who had both her hands undoing the knots in her hair.

Boom. Hyejoo's heart ran, nothing could beat her racing mind and her unstable hands that moved inch by inch. 

Hyejoo took the chance. 

“Wait-“

Yerim turned to look at Hyejoo, using her right hand to run through her hair. 

God, Hyejoo felt so frozen whenever Yerim looked at her with such tenderness and care. There was no going back now. 

"Mhm?" 

Hyejoo slid herself next to Yerim. 

“One last thing.”

Hesitantly, Hyejoo reached for Yerim's neck; carefully placing hand while letting her body face Yerim. 

Here goes nothing, Hyejoo thought. 

Hyejoo kissed the girl across from her. 

Yerim’s eyes examine the other girl who was closing hers and finally let a smile between them. Hyejoo could feel Yerim giggling between the kiss, the type of giggle where Hyejoo could sense her mouth trying it's best to restrain from laughing too hard. Yerim didn't object, she let her arms clasped around the other girl's shoulder. 

There was more giggling than intended, Hyejoo didn't complain. 

She wanted to feel what it was like, to be honest, to be brave, and to never look back. 

Yerim broke from the kiss first, only to find Hyejoo timidly grinning. 

"Yerim-ah I'm so so-"

Before Hyejoo finished her sentence, Yerim left a quick peck on her lips again. 

"Let's go already Hyejoo, I can feel my phone buzzing and I know it's Hasuel unnie's calls." 

Hyejoo agreed and held Yerim's hands as they stood up. 

Both girls finally left the van, with their hands intertwined while Hyejoo's free hand was swinging Yerim's Hello Kitty Lunchbox.

 

They knew the night was definitely late, Yerim didn't mind. 

They knew they had school at seven thirty in the morning and that they both would probably sleep past the several alarms being set, Hyejoo didn't mind. 

Yerim muzzled into Hyejoo's neck as they waited for the elevator. 

Hyejoo never thought a night could taste sweeter and fuller than strawberry milk; as long as Yerim was around everything was showered with sugar and a pinky promise to the kindest type of love.


End file.
